Wicked
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: For this years Winter Musicale, East High is putting on Wicked. But when Ms. Darbus decides to mix up the cast, East High is changed for good. Troypay
1. Winter Musicale

_Summary: For this years Winter Musicale, East High is putting on Wicked. But when Ms. Darbus decides to mix up the cast, East High is changed for good. Troypay_

_Okay. So basically, I've had this idea ever since I saw Wicked in Michigan () I actually think this plot line has been done before, but I thought I'd do it. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. I do, however, own the plot even if I may not own the idea. I also own the writing. And I own Beth Richards. And I don't own Wicked._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 – Winter Musicale

Sharpay Evans shook her head lightly as she walked into the doors of East High. Small snowflakes fluttered to the ground, melting on contact. She made her way over to her locker and quickly entered the combination, pulling open her locker. Sharpay set her bag down before pulling off her pink coat, revealing a purple off the shoulder long-sleeved shirt with a white tank top underneath it. She stuffed her coat into her locker after grabbing her books. Sharpay slammed her locker door shut, dusted off her skinny jeans, and picked up her black bag.

The blonde's high heeled black boots that her jeans had been tucked into clicked on the hard floor. She ignored the calls of 'Hey Ice Queen' as she made her way towards homeroom.

"Shar! Sharpay!" her brother's voice called. Sharpay halted, and waited for Ryan to catch up with her.

"Hey Ry. Sorry about that." She apologized sheepishly. Ryan shrugged.

"No problem, Shar. Hey, have you heard about the Winter Musical yet?" Ryan inquired. Sharpay shook her head as she began to walk again.

"Nope."

"Oh. Well, Ms. Darbus will probably talk about it in homeroom today." Ryan said. She nodded in agreement as they entered the classroom. They took their usual seats next to one another just before the bell rang.

"Okay class! I have an announcement to make about this year's Winter Musicale!" Darbus's voice said. The room went silent. Troy Bolton's ears suddenly were aware. He and Gabriella were planning on auditioning again.

"Thank you. Now for the Winter Musicale, I've decided on…" Sharpay leaned foreword in her seat in anticipation. "Wicked."

A grin broke out onto Sharpay's face. This was her favorite musical ever. She knew each song by heart, and she knew that even if Gabriella auditioned, she would get the part of Glinda. She was perfect for it. Sharpay exchanged a grin with Ryan before leaning back in her seat, perfectly at ease. She had nothing to worry about.

Troy's head cocked to the side in confusion. He'd heard of this play before, practically everyone had, he just didn't think it was the type of play that East High would product. He shrugged. At least he knew of it.

Sharpay tuned out Darbus for the rest of homeroom. She was intent on what song she'd sing. She decided on Popular, knowing that it was the best show of Glinda's character.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and Sharpay sprang from her seat. She rushed out of the classroom and over to the sign up sheet, where she met up with her best friend, Beth Richards. (A/N: to see Beth, go to my profile.)

"Hey! Are you going to audition for Wicked?" Sharpay asked, pulling out her signature pink gel pen. Beth beamed.

"Oh yeah!" she answered, grabbing the pen from Sharpay as she finished. Sharpay giggled as Beth handed her her pen.

"That Gabriella Montez chick better look out." Beth joked as she linked arms with Sharpay. They both laughed as they made their way to their next class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay. So this was more of a prologue type thing, but oh well. I hope you liked it! I'll try and update soon!_

_Review please!_

_--Lani_


	2. Auditions

_Okay. Fist off, I just want to say that I dedicate this chapter to __**xamyxjx **__because I love her times a billion for all her reviews she's given me for ALL my stories. I don't think she hasn't reviewed a single one. So thank you!_

_And thank you to everyone else who reviewed. You guys rock!_

_So here's chapter 2 for ya!_

_Disclaimer: I own the writing, the plot, and Beth Richards. I do not own High School Musical, Wicked, Popular, I'm Not That Girl, or Dancing Through Life. Yeash._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 – Auditions

Beth and Sharpay rushed through the halls of East High, arms linked, high heels clicking on the hard floor. It seemed as if the students parted for the two blondes, letting them through without trouble. Sharpay bit her lip nervously, for she knew they bell was only seconds from ringing. The doors to the auditorium came into view, and the girls sped up. They swung the doors open, and slid into two seats in the very front just before the bell rang.

Ms. Darbus sauntered her way to the front of the auditorium. She cleared her throat, and the students' attention was immediately placed on her.

"Young, aspiring actors and actresses. We have gathered here today to audition for one of Broadway's finest, and famous, musicals that East High shall be putting into production for this year's Winter Musicale. Now, we shall go in order of the sign up sheets, making Ms. Gabriella Montez our first one up." She announced. Gabriella sheepishly stood and made her way to the stage. She climbed up, and Kelsi started the CD.

Gabriella's voice rang out through the auditorium. Sharpay smirked. Gabriella was also auditioning for one of the main roles, Glinda. She sang the words of 'Popular'correctly, and hit all the right notes. But she had no…performance, Sharpay decided. She ended the song, and the crowd clapped.

"Troy Bolton." Ms. Darbus announced. Troy climbed up onto the stage, then turned to face the audience.

"Umm…I need a Glinda real quick." Hands shot into the air, but Ms Darbus skimmed the sign up sheet.

"Beth Richards." She called out. Beth shrugged before joining Troy on the stage. That's when Kelsi started the music.

"_(Troy)  
The trouble with school is  
They always try to teach the wrong lesson  
Believe me, I've been kicked out  
Of enough of them to know  
They want you to become less callow  
Less shallow  
But I say: why invite stress in?  
Stop studying strife  
And learn to live "the unexamined life":_

Dancing through life  
Skimming the surface  
Gliding where turf is smooth  
Life's more painless  
For the brainless  
Why think too hard?  
When it's so soothing  
Dancing through life  
No need to tough it  
When you can sluff it off as I do  
Nothing matters  
But knowing nothing matters  
It's just life  
So keep dancing through

Dancing through life  
Swaying and sweeping  
And always keeping cool  
Life is fraught-less  
When you're thoughtless  
Those who don't try  
Never look foolish  
Dancing through life  
Mindless and careless  
Make sure you're where less  
Trouble is rife  
Woes are fleeting  
Blows are glancing  
When you're dancing  
Through life:  
(spoken) So - what's the most swankified place in town?  


_(Beth)_

_(spoken) That would be the Ozdust Ballroom._

_  
FIYERO  
(spoken) Sounds perfect.  
(sung) Let's go down to the Ozdust Ballroom  
We'll meet there later tonight  
We can dance till it's light  
Find the prettiest girl:  
Give 'er a whirl:  
Right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom  
Come on - follow me  
You'll be happy to be there."_

"Thank you, Mr. Bolton." Ms. Darbus said. Troy nodded, and he and Beth walked off the stage, only to greet the wild applause. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

A few more students went, including Beth who sang 'Popular' also. Finally, Sharpay was called up onto the stage. She stood in the center, and nodded to Kelsi, who started the music.

"_Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I  
(And let's face it - who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?)  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will be:_

Popular!  
You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys  
When you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce  
I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts

To be popular  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:

Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a  
Sister and adviser  
There's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to popular -  
I know about popular  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll bee  
Instead of dreary who-you-were: are:  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popu-  
Ler: lar:

La la la la  
We're gonna make  
You popular

When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!

They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular  
Like me!

And though you protest  
Your disinterest  
I know clandestinely  
You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found popularity  
La la la la  
You'll be popular -  
Just not as quite as popular  
As me!"

As she finished the song, Sharpay flung her arms into the air. She let her arms fall to her sides as the crowd burst into applause. Sharpay saw Gabriella's eyes fall to her lap, for she knew she would not get the part.

The blonde made her way back to her seat, and leaned over to her friend.

"Was I really that good?" she inquired. Beth rolled her eyes.

"You were perfect Pay." Beth assured. Sharpay nodded as another student was called to the stage.

By the time auditions were over, there had been 13 Glindas, 7 Fiyeros, 4 Elphabas, and 2 Nessa Roses. Ms. Darbus whistled over the crowd, and they hushed quickly.

"Since we have a few minutes left of class, I have a request. Sharpay Evans, you know the whole play by heart, yes?" Sharpay nodded. "Sing 'I'm not that Girl'." She ordered. Beth shot Sharpay a look, but Sharpay only shrugged. She climbed onto the stage, and mentally switched herself from the perkiness of Glinda, to the emotion of utter truthfulness and sadness of Elphaba's song. She took a deep breath before beginning along with the music.

"_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl:_

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl"

Sharpay was greeted to complete silence before the ringing of the bell broke the trance everyone seemed to be in. Sharpay nervously stepped down from her perch atop the stage, and joined Beth.

"Umm, the results will be posted tomorrow!" Ms. Darbus called after the rushing students.

"So, how bad was I?" Sharpay asked. Beth smirked.

"Sharpay, I don't think you'll be getting the part you thought you would." Beth answered before rushing off down the halls. Sharpay stood in the middle of the hallway, students rushing around, a confused expression on her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay guys. There's your update, now it's your turn. Review. Please! _

_Lani loves you!_

_--Lani_


	3. The Cast List

_Hello my wonderfully dear and amazing reviewers! How are you? Well, I'm just dandy. Okay, so not really but I still felt like updating this, and so I am. _

_Disclaimer: I would just like say real quick that I realize that Wicked has not been permitted to be performed in high schools or any school. I'm not stupid. I would also like to say that if you have a problem with the casting in this chapter then stop reading. Because its not going to change. I don't own Wicked or anything associated with it, nor do I own High School Musical or its characters. I own everything else._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3- The Cast List **

Butterflies filled my stomach as I made my way to the cast list that Ms. Darbus had posted up. My arm was linked with Beth's, and she sent me a reassuring smile. I tried to calm my nerves, but they wouldn't subside. I subconsciously swiped my free hand on my pink skinny jeans, then after unlinking my arm, I ran my fingers through my long blonde hair. My simple, tight black short-sleeved shirt and black low tops tied my casual look together flawlessly, but somehow I still fussed with my looks.

You see, everything in my family revolved around looks. My mother used to be a top supermodel, and it was just expected of me to always look my best. Plus, this was my day. This was my day to shine by everyone finding out that I made the cast. It was important, and I realized that.

The crowd in front of me dispersed, and I found myself directly in front of the list. I took a deep breath before checking the list.

A screech erupted from my throat.

Elphaba!? I was to be playing ELPHABA?! Is Ms. Darbus insane?! I checked to see who was playing Glinda, and I calmed down only slightly.

Then, my anger erupted once more.

Troy Bolton was playing Fiyero. To those of you who have never seen Wicked, well…

Elphaba and Fiyero are _extremely _friendly in that play, if you know what I mean.

Seriously.

I am not going to make out with Bolton! There's no way in hell that's going to happen!

In seconds, I was storming my way to Ms. Darbus's office, fuming. I barged into her room, shocked to see the devil himself there.

"Bolton." I spat. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Ah, Ms. Evans. I'm sure you're here about the cast list also?"

"Cool it Evans. We're on the same side here." Troy mumbled. I ignored him, focusing all my energy on Ms. Darbus.

"That cast list is an outrage." I simply stated.

"In what way, Sharpay?"

"I will not kiss Troy Bolton. And if memory serves me correctly, I find that Fiyero and Elphaba are love interests. Therefore, I would be kissing Bolton and that is not happening."

"I hate to tell you this Sharpay, but you were the best Elphaba. You're voice is highly commendable and fits Elphaba perfectly. You may not be the most awkward or Elphaba-like person out there, but you are an impeccable actress. I have no doubt you will be an exceedingly fantastic choice for Elphie." Ms. Darbus explained.

"Ms. Darbus. Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered. But, as you can tell, Elphaba was not what I was shooting for. She's the opposite of me. And she kisses Bolton. Ew." I said with a shudder.

"I'm sorry Sharpay, but my decision is final. You will play Elphaba or not be in the play at all. Same goes for you Mr. Bolton." She told us with finality in her voice. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have preparations to start on for the show. And I do expect to see you both at the first rehearsal on Thursday."

In a huff, I turned on my heel and fled from the room, Bolton trailing from behind.

"What do you want, Bolton?"

"Listen, I'm not too excited about kissing you, either. But I think if we have to and we'll be "love interests" I think we should at least be civil towards each other." Troy suggested. I turned to face him.

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that we'll have to have outside rehearsals with one another and we'll have to be around each other quite a bit. It'll be a lot less of a task for the both of us if we are just civil towards one another instead of biting heads off each time we talk." He explained. I nodded.

"I'll only be civil." I told him before walking away.

Beth caught up with me soon after, empathy in her eyes.

"Hey, Shar. I'm really sorry that you didn't get Glinda. I totally thought you would." Her apology was genuine, and for that, I was grateful.

"It's fine Beth. I'm really happy for you. Besides, Elphaba will challenge me as an actress, and as you know, I'm always looking for a challenge." I stated, trying to look on the bright side of things.

"Well, I know that. But you have to kiss Bolton." She empathized with a shudder, making me chuckle lightly.

"That's the only bad part." I agreed. We both laughed before heading off to lunch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ew. I really don't think that was very good, and I'm sorry! I just wanted to get this out and done before I had to get off. Hopefully, it wasn't THAT bad._

_Review?_

_--Lani_


	4. Pracitce Comes With Surprises

_Okay. So here's the next chapter. It will be boring, I'm just warning you now. I still have to really get this story back in my mind, so yeah._

_Disclaimer: Do not own HSM stuph, nor do I own Wicked crap. Only own plot, writing, and Joe Jonas. And Beth._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 4- Human**

The final bell rang out through the halls and rooms at East High School. Members of the student body pushed and shoved to get out of their various classrooms and get to their lockers to free themselves from the grasps of the teachers.

But others, others were headed to their lockers then to the auditorium for the first practice of the Winter Musicale. They seemed to travel together to reach their destination opposite from that of the the other students (aka the front doors).

Long after the last student left the school, Ms. Darbus made her grand entrance. Sharpay Evans sat watching the stage intently, ready to jump up on it and take her challenge by the reins. Troy Bolton sat in the seat that was two down from hers, watching her. She seemed ready to hop out of the chair and get right to it. However, he was more hesitant. He'd never worked very well with Sharpay before, and he wondered how they'd do. Beth sat next to Sharpay nonchalantly, knowing she had her part in the bag. It was who she was. The rest of the cast sat scattered near the front, some nervous, some not caring, and some completely intent.

"Hello my wonderful cast of this year's Winter Musicale, Wicked!" Ms. Darbus's voice rang out through the large room. Smiles formed on some of the younger students, and some older, for both excitement and the reality that they were here. "Now, to those of you who have been here before, this is nothing new. To the rest of you, you'll catch on. The cast will become as one. We'll be like a family by the end of this, and I expect you to respect me, the set, and one another. But there is only two guidelines, er, "rules" that I ask of you. Learn your lines. Learn the music. Now lets get to it."

The time worn woman made her way to her desk where she pulled out a large stack of papers. "Sharpay will pass around this and explain what it is and how you'll handle it. I need to go have a chat with another teacher, listen to her. She knows what she's talking about."

And she was gone as quickly as she'd come.

"Okay. This is your script." Sharpay began as she passed them around. "You will treat it as if it is the bible or the American flag. You ruin it or lose it, and I will personally cut off your fingers one by one, understood? Good. Now, this has your music and the entire play. I would suggest you highlight your parts and practice them daily. Memorize them early on so you can focus on your chemistry and on stage deliverance. You must have inflection when you perform this. Make the audience believe you are your part."

Each person was now watching and listening to her intently, and she couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Its boring if you talk in a monotone voice void of emotion. Look deep into your character. Find who they are behind the words on the page. Picture them in your head, read the whole play. Search those words and see your character. Give them layers, be them. When you get up on that stage, you're no longer you. You are your character. I am Elphaba. Beth is Glinda. Bolton is Fiyero. Gabby is Nessa-Rose. You will go beyond your limits to be this because if you don't you'll throw everyone off key." she breathed deeply, loving that all-eyes-are-on-you feeling. "Its the same as sport, an academic team, or a cheer. Everything is rehearsed and together, but it has some improvisations as it goes on. But I promise you, you be that person you're supposed to be and it will all pay off. Take it from someone who knows. There's no feeling in the world like being able to be someone new."

Ms. Darbus walked in just then, and Sharpay sat back down. All eyes still seemed to be on her, for many students had just seen a side of the Ice Queen that they'd never seen before. Troy himself sat in a slight shock. He had just seen that Sharpay was just as human as everyone else, if not more.

And he couldn't help but be excited to work with her.

"I trust that Ms. Evans spoke many words of wisdom that will help new comers be successful in this play, yes?"

A murmur of agreement spread throughout the crowd.

"Good. Then lets get the base out of the way here."

Ms. Darbus spoke on and on about the play, the characters, and practices. By the time she was done, it was already 4:30, so she dismissed them to leave. But before they could scurry out, she called back both Sharpay and Troy.

"Yeah, Ms. Darbus?" Sharpay asked politely.

"I know you two don't exactly get along, and I decided to have you do a sort of exercise to make sure you have the exact chemistry needed for your parts. I want you to spend the whole weekend together from the time you wake up to the time you go to bed." The two teens stared at her in open-mouthed shock.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, you heard me correctly. You two need to have the best chemistry out of every single person or pair on that stage. I have no doubt you have a sort of chemistry, but it needs to be heightened to get to where it needs to be. So I want you two to get to know each other." she explained. Just as Sharpay opened her mouth, Ms. Darbus cut her off.

"No complaints, Ms. Evans. My decision is final. Of course, you don't have to, but I know you will. Because you want to be the best. Now goodbye."

And she was gone.

"Well this will be a pleasant weekend." Troy muttered.

"Shut up, Bolton." Sharpay snapped before storming off. Troy rushed after her, knowing they needed to stay on a good foot.

"Listen, I'm not exactly thrilled, either. But please, lets just get through this. Who knows, maybe we'll actually have fun." he joked with a smile. Sharpay let out a hint of a smile, and she sighed.

"Alright, Bolton. Tomorrow I'll just take you to my house after school, yeah?"

"Why can't we go to my house?" Troy objected. The blond sent him a look.

"Right." he stated, and Sharpay left quickly after offering up a small wave.

As Troy made his way to his car, he couldn't help but let his thoughts wander to the seemingly priss blond that just walked away from him. Today she had shown him that there was more to everyone, and he felt a strange excitement run through him when he thought of spending an entire weekend with her, getting to know her. He placed his key in the ignition, and headed off to his house to await the arrival of the following day, now knowing that the Ice Queen herself was just as excited.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So not as bad as I thought it would be. The ext chapter will be the funnest, and definitely the most revealing. We (with Troy) will get to see who the girl behind the ice is. _

_Review, loves?_

_--Lani_


	5. Best Cookies Ever

_Hello my loves. This chapter will change a little bit from what was set up in the last. Instead of them going straight to Sharpay's house, Troy is going to go to his for a wee bit. Just thought I'd let you know because I know some people are picky with details._

_Disclaimer: I own plot, writing, Joe Jonas, and Beth. If I owned Wicked or HSM...I won't get into that._

_..._

**Chapter 5- Best Cookies Ever**

She figured that she shouldn't be excited. She figured that a weekend with Troy Bolton shouldn't be something she was anxious for. But as she sat there in seventh period, she couldn't help but feel as though time was deliberately moving slower and slower every second. She picked invisible dust off of her pink skinny jeans. She messed with the hem of her black 'Goo Goo Dolls' short-sleeved shirt. She stared at her black flats, studying every detail of them.

She glanced up the clock again/

2 more minutes.

The blond heaved a sigh as the afternoon announcements came roaring out of the intercom. Her history teacher had bad hearing, so he always had the volume turned up. The secretary droned on and on about useless information that they'd already heard a thousand times.

Sharpay Evans drummed her nails on her wooden desk. Her brown eyes flicked toward the clock again. 1 more minute. Her heart beat faster and faster in her chest. Her stomach flopped. Only a few more seconds!

Then her heart dropped. She realized that she'd have to wait at least another hour when she got home before Troy would be over. They'd decided that Troy could just crash at her place for the weekend because Sharpay's parents would be on a trip, although she'd cleared it with them over the phone. Ryan would be at some weekend baseball camp, so she needn't worry about him, either.

It wasn't as if she wanted to be alone with Bolton, though! Of course not! She just knew that Darbus wanted them to get to know one another. The only way they could really get to know each other was without interruptions. At least, that's what she told herself.

Suddenly, the bell rang throughout East High, and the instant weekend chatter buzzed around in the hallways. The infectious smile of preweekend high caught on to Sharpay's face, and she found herself grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow. So excited to be spending your whole weekend with me, Sharpay? I'm flattered." Troy joked as he walked up to Sharpay's locker. She packed her bag with an eye roll.

"Of course, Troy. Because I just love to be around you."

"You don't have to lie. I can keep a secret." He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She playfully punched his shoulder.

"Well anyway, I'll see you probably around 4:30." Troy commented with a slight wave. Sharpay waved back.

"Bye, Troy."

"See ya!" he called over his shoulder. She secretly smiled to herself. Without warning, Gabriella was by her side, glaring.

"What was that all about?" she question as Sharpay shut her locker door.

"Darbus wants Troy and I to get to know each other better so that our on stage chemistry is better." she shrugged. "We're just hanging out over the weekend because she wants us to."

"Oh. Well just remember, Evans. Troy has a girlfriend." Gabriella hissed. Sharpay chuckled softly as the brunette stormed away.

"Who peed in her punch?" Beth inquired, matching Shar's stride. She laughed.

"I don't think anyone. She's just all pissed off at me because I'm spending the whole weekend with Troy."

"Ah. I see." Beth said with a nod. "And how do you feel about this weekend?"

"I don't really know. I mean, at first I was totally bummed, but now I'm kind of excited. Anxious, really." she answered. Beth grinned before breaking out into "Love Is in the Air". Sharpay laughed loudly as students in the parking lot sent odd stares their way.

The two blonds gave each other a hug, and Beth lightly pecked Sharpay's cheek. Then they got in their separate cars and drove their separate ways.

The first thing Sharpay noticed when she walked in the door was that all was quiet. She immediately flipped on the radio, turned it up, and set to work on finding something to do. She quickly finished her homework just as "Realize" by Colbie Calliet came swinging through the speakers. She sang along quietly as she hopped up onto her counter to think of something to do.

After much deliberation, she finally decided on making cookies. Sharpay pulled out the recipe to her favorite fudge and peanut butter cookies, preheated the oven, and set to work.

She danced around the kitchen as she mixed and gathered ingredients, letting the rest of the world simply melt away. No one really knew it, but Sharpay was content having only cooking and music. She was a simple person, if only people would notice more about her.

The blond teen heaved a sigh as she waited for the second batch of cookies to be done. She'd already baked the first, and she was waiting on the second. It then suddenly struck her that she had forgotten all about the frosting! She quickly hopped off the counter and grabbed the fixings for her special chocolate frosting, which she whipped up in mere minutes.

Sharpay did not realize it, but as she frosted her first batch of cookies, Troy had arrived in her kitchen after just walking in when no one answered the door. He gazed upon Sharpay with amazement in his eyes. A smile graced her lips as she slowly moved along to the music, singing along quietly with the words. Troy couldn't help but notice that has she had chocolate smeared on her cheek, frosting all over her hands, her hair in a messy bun, and a dirty apron on, she looked the most beautiful he'd ever seen her. He saw the happiness radiating from her every pore, reaching all the way to her eyes. He shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans and let his eyes follow her.

Just as Sharpay picked up another cookie and began frosting it, the timer on the cookies beeped. A look of contemplation crossed her face, and so Troy did the only thing he could think of.

"I'll get them." Sharpay nearly jumped out of her skin, but she smiled when she saw it was him.

"Thanks."

He pulled the oven mitts on before grabbing the new batch of cookies out of the oven. He set them on the counter, then headed back over to lean on the counter.

"I never knew you baked." he commented.

"No one really does. I love to, though. I'm always cooking the food at my house. I'm really the only one who knows how." Troy laughed.

"No offense, but I thought you'd have a cook."

"We did. It's where I learned everything. But She found a better job and left, so now I just do all the cooking." she explained. He nodded, sudden;y turning his gaze to the mouthwatering cookies. She chuckled.

"Go ahead and taste one."

Without hesitation, he grabbed a cookie and took a big bite. Immediately, he felt like he was in heaven. It was chewy, yet chocolaty, with the slightest hint of peanut butter. Upon further tasting, he found that there WAS peanut butter, a dollop right in the middle. The rich chocolate frosting covering the cookie only heightened the wonderful taste, and Troy had to shove the rest in his mouth.

"Good?" Sharpay asked, holding back laughter.

"Very." he mumbled through the cookie. Troy swallowed.

"Definitely the best cookie ever."

"I'm very glad. Now help me frost these things!" she exclaimed. "I made a triple batch this time, and I'm going to need some help."

...

_So there's just some cuteness. The real info will be in the next chapter, but I just had to add this little moment in. I hope it was good!_

_Review, please?_

_--Lani_


	6. Beneath The Ice

_Wow. It's been a while, ne? I am really sorry about that! There has just been a whole bunch of stuff going on that's tied me up, so once again, I am very sorry. Hopefully, this chapter will make up for it!! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and the writing. Everything else is owed by...someone else._

_..._

**Chapter 6- Beneath the Ice**

"You cannot tell me that you have never learned how to ride a bike." Troy demanded, taking another bite of his cookie. The pair had finished their frosting of the cookies just minutes before, and were now "getting to know each other" as they sat across from one another on the comfortable leather couch in the basement. In front of them was a coffee table that matched with the rest of the décor flawlessly. On top of the small table sat a large plate of the peanut butter fudge cookies they had made that they were now enjoying.

"I can because it's true."

"Wow. You did live a sad childhood." he told her, a sympathetic expression on his face.

"Oh come on. It's not that wonderful to ride a bike. Your legs get tired, not to mention you get all sweaty." she defended. Troy stared at her with an incredulous look.

"Riding a bike is a huge part of the childhood experience, Shar. When you're on that bike, riding faster and faster, and then you let go of the handlebars, man, it's amazing!" he exclaimed. Sharpay sent him a look. "When you're a kid, of course."

"Of course." she agreed, a knowing smile gracing her lips. She took a bite of a chewy cookie, accidentally landing a spot of chocolate frosting on the tip of her nose. Troy laughed, and she sent him a quizzical look.  
"What?" she mumbled through her cookie.

"You've got frosting on your nose."

"Aw, man! Could you get it for me?" she asked. He chuckled and nodded.

"Sure."

Troy leaned forward and gently wiped the spot of chocolate from her nose with his thumb. The blond in front of him caught his eyes, making it hard for him to tear his gaze away from hers. Eventually, she was the one to break the trance.

"So..." she mumbled.

"Okay, question time." Troy stated, recovering quickly from the awkwardness, "I'm going to ask you however many questions I want to, and you're going to answer them, okay?"

"Alright." she said.

"You _have_ to answer them _truthfully_, too."

"Okay! Just start already!" she joked. He smiled.

"First question. What is the craziest thing you've ever done?"

"Go bungee jumping."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. A year ago. I was all ready to go, chickened out at the last second, but Ryan pushed me off anyway." Sharpay recalled. Troy laughed.

"Alright. What is your favorite genre of music?"

"I don't have one. I like at least one band, artist, or song from every genre."

"What are your favorite bands then?"

"Hm...that's a tough one! I'll have to say: The Fray, Missy Higgins, Colbie Calliet, Sugarland, Joshua Radin, Susie Suh, and Augustana."

"Interesting." the brunette teen mused, "Favorite food?"

"There's two. Steak with homemade mashed potatoes, and tomato soup with sourdough bread grilled cheese sandwiches."

"What's the one thing about you that everyone thinks is true, but isn't?"

"That I have no feelings towards anyone or anything." Sharpay told him immediately. He nodded.

"One thing about your life that you'd change?"

"Nothing."

"Not even one thing?"

"Nope. The way I see it, everything that I've been through and go through makes me who I am."

"Favorite thing about yourself?"

"That I focus most on the present and the future."

"Least favorite?"

"That I'm a perfectionist."

"Favorite thing about me?" the girl laughed.

"That no matter how much you try to say otherwise, you're a real soft, sweet guy at heart."

"Least favorite thing?"

"You've got the biggest ego in the history of egos."

"Understandable. Biggest revelation?"

"That I'm not always going to get what I want." she answered, a longing look crossing through her thoughtful brown eyes.

"Favorite feature about yourself?"

"My hair! And just because I know you're going to ask it, my favorite feature about you is your eyes because they always show what you're really thinking."

"You know me all too well already!"

"I'm good at reading people."

"I can see that! Um, proudest moment of your life to this date?"

"That Ms. Darbus has enough faith in me to put me in a part that has nothing to do with who I am."

Troy looked at her for a moment.

"You're lying."

Her eyes shot up to meet his, confusion flowing through them. He shrugged.

"Okay, you're right. My proudest moment was the first time my father told me he was proud of me. It was 4 months ago, and I had been offered a chance to attend the most prestigious acting camp in the world, for free. It was the only time he ever told me that." she revealed. Troy wanted to know more, but he knew when not to push it.

"Happiest moment?"

"The day I was finally a big sister." Sharpay answered after a moment's hesitation.

"Saddest moment?"

"When I lost that." she whispered.

"Shar, I-"

"Don't, Bolton." she interrupted, holding up her hand, "I don't need your pity."

He nodded.

"Okay."

"Your turn." the blond actress stated simply.

"Well, my favorite genre of music is probably Rock, both Alternative and Classic. My favorite bands are The Fray, Led Zeppelin, The Beatles, Bright Eyes, and Three Days Grace. Food is macaroni and cheese, the homemade kind, of course. Everyone thinks that I like being in the spotlight all the time, but I don't. Sometimes, I just wish I could blend in. If I could change on thing about my life, it would be that I have this inability to express my feelings in adequate ways. Favorite thing about me is that I'll do pretty much everything I set my mind to, least favorite it that I'll do pretty much everything I set my mind to. My favorite thing about you is...everything, and my least favorite doesn't exist. My biggest revelation is that things aren't always how they seem to be from the outside. Favorite feature about myself is my athleticism. My favorite feature about you is your nose. My proudest moment is when I finally did something that I wanted to do. Happiest moment is when I thought I had everything, saddest is when I realized that I was missing one thing in my life that I wanted most. Did I leave anything out?" Troy informed, telling everything truthfully.

"Yeah, you never told me what the craziest thing you've ever done was." Sharpay pointed out breathlessly, still reeling from what he'd said about her.

"Ah yes. Craziest thing I've ever done is kiss you." he told her. She cocked her head to the side.

"Bolton, you've never--"

And his lips were upon hers.

Kissing Sharpay was something that Troy had wanted to do since the second he saw her cooking in the kitchen. He wanted to feel her soft lips up against hers, feel her right next to him. He tasted the strawberry chap stick on her lips, tasted the chocolate lingering on her tongue. He felt her soft as silk blond hair between his fingers, and he couldn't help but want everything to always be like that.

Kissing Troy was something Sharpay had wanted to do for 3 years. No matter how much she hated to admit it, she really liked Troy, and had for years. But she never thought she was good enough for him. Even now he had his precious Gabriella. However, Gabriella didn't matter right then. Because at that moment, his lips were on _hers_, his hands were running through her hair and, if even for a moment, he was hers.

...

Hours later, the two of them were laying in the grass of the Evans' grand backyard. They were long past the pool and the large patio, the big sound system and the huge house, and were looking up at the stars with nothing but more grass around them. Sharpay's head was resting on Troy's shoulder, his fingers entwined with hers.

"Hey Shar?" he whispered carefully, not wanting to break the feeling encompassing them that left him nearly breathless.

"Hmm?"

"What's something you've never told anyone before?" he asked, looking down to meet her gaze. She was quiet for so long that he was afraid she wouldn't answer, afraid that he'd upset her.

"That I act because it's the only thing that keeps my feet on the ground." she finally said, "I guess that there's just so much going on in my own life, it's easier to just pretend to be someone else. That's why I act like I do at school all the time, you know. I know I seem like this ice covered girl who doesn't feel anything and only cares about getting the lead in the school productions and making it big and always looking perfect...but that's not how it is. I'm like that so that no one knows how I really feel. Then I go and act, and at that moment, during practice, during performances, I don't have to be me. I don't have to worry about what I'm going through, I only have to worry about what my character is going through, and the bigger the part, the more I get to pretend. That's why I was so upset last year when you and Gabriella took the leads. Acting is more than just a hobby to me, Troy. It's everything. It's what keeps me sane." she revealed quietly, finally meeting his eyes. The boy in front of her wiped a tear from her cheek as soon as it fell, knowing she wouldn't want it to be there. She sniffed slightly before letting a small smile grace her lips.

"What about you?" she inquired.

"No one knows that I almost never do what I really want to do. Don't get me wrong, I like having a lot of friends, and I love basketball...but my life isn't what I want to to be. I wish it was more low-key, that I could just live a sort of simple life. Maybe I don't even know what I truly want, so I just go along with what everyone else expects of me. Instead of finding out what I want, I let everyone else tell me what I want, and I do that." he sighed, "I don't know any other way to live my life then that way."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, thoughts drifting between the two.

Sharpay wondered why she had told Troy what she had. She had truly never told anyone that before, not even Beth, her best friend of years. Of course, Beth knew what had happened, but she never knew how much it effected her. And yet, she just told Troy Bolton, her archenemy, what she was feeling. Granted, he _had_ kissed her hours before, but...she still didn't understand herself.

Troy knew exactly why he told Sharpay what he had told her. It was because he liked her. There was more to the girl then he had originally thought, and with everything he found out about her, he wanted to know more, meaning he had to trust her, too. Not to mention, he was just so sick of keeping that from everyone. He wanted to tell someone, and she just happened to be that someone.

He looked down at the girl laying next to him, a contemplative look on her face, chocolate brown eyes deep in thought. She bit her lip and chewed on it slightly before heaving a sigh. To Troy at that moment, she looked amazing, she looked human. Suddenly, he wanted to kiss her again.

So he did, because he was tired of not doing everything he wanted to do.

And she kissed him back, because she was tired of pretending she didn't want to.


End file.
